1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush assembly for a cleaning device such as a carpet or hard floor cleaner. More particularly, the present application pertains to such a brush assembly that has pliable elements designed and constructed for agitating an uneven surface.
2. Background Information
It is known in the prior art to provide a cleaning device having a brush assembly for scrubbing of a cleaning surface being cleaned. One example of a cleaning device with a vertical axis brush assembly is illustrated by commonly-owned pending U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 09/955,725 and publication number 20030051308 to Morgan, et al. Other devices or machines have roller-type brush assemblies: such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,472 issued to Kasen, et al., or fixed brush assemblies, such as that illustrated by commonly-owned patent application having Ser. No. 10/340,291 to Gerber, et al. Typically, brush assemblies from these and other machines have trouble cleaning grout, recessed, or other uneven areas of the cleaning surface.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brush assembly for a cleaning device with improved cleaning of grout, recessed or other uneven areas of the cleaning surface.